1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new body covering device for preventing sunburn and skin damage to body parts exposed to the sun while driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,586 describes a pair of sleeves that may worn over the arms to protect the arms from sunlight. Another type of body covering device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633, which again includes a sleeve for covering an arm but also including a closed end having a thumb opening extending therethrough. Yet another sleeve device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,062.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes multiple components so that an entire sleeve need not be worn and so that an under portion of the arm is exposed as well as the hand to ensure that those covered portions do become overly warm. Additionally, it would be beneficial to include a component that may be used for covering the chest of a person using the device.